Elina Mist
| place=2/20 | alliances='Remained Loyal:' Brandi Glanville The Resistance Defected: Linh Allan-Pham Roman Reigns Corine's Juno Alliance Ladies of Vesta Former: Moria Kensley Tilapia Rozario | challenges=10 | votesagainst=6 | days=39 }} is a contestant from Survivor: The Roman Empire - Pontine Islands. She was portrayed by Tozza6. Profile 'Name (Age): '''Elina Mist (25) '''Tribe Designation: ' '''Current Residence: '''New York City, New York '''Occupation: '''CEO '''One Word to Describe Your Character: '''Power-hungry '''Why Are You a Unique Player?: '''Because I am here. to. play. Season after season, I'm sick and tired of the -rightful- winner being robbed because they lacked in "jury management" or whatever BS they're are making up these days. Like, I'm sorry that your bitter ass feelings got hurt, that doesn't give you a right to vote for the incorrect winner. I will not give a flying fuck about what people think of me and I will be taking no prisoners. If you don't like it, talk to my PA (still bitter that you wouldn't let him come on the season with me btw). '''What Is Your Main Strategy for the Game?: '''People have underestimated me my whole life. Just because I have a smile so big that Tina is quaking, doesn't mean that I'm some pushover goody-two shoes who will attach themselves to an alpha male all season long. Please. I am the CEO of a company and a proud member of the top 1%, so don't take me for some loser who has to show for a dollar. With that being said, I'll be more than happy to play nice with these people and let them assume that I'm exactly that; a nice person. I'll no doubt have people swarming at my feet, begging me to be their ally because I'm just that charming. As much as I'll despise doing it, I'll "play dumb" just to make it all the easier to stab them in the back. Not sure how long it will last though, people have told me I'm not great at hiding my bitchy side (cackles). '''How Will the Final Two Twist Affect Your Strategy?: '''You're seriously acting like this Final 2 twist is so ground-breaking that a whole fifth of this application is based around how it will affect my game? Like Dan, I already see you trying to find ways to tie this in to the main theme of the season or whatever and criticising us for not paying more attention to it. '''What Odds Do You Give Yourself to Win?: '''If the jury is dumb, I won't win, if the jury is smart, I will. Simple as that. '''How Will We Remember You When the Game Is Over?: '''You won't need to remember me because I'll already be written down on your "icons that need to return" shortlist. Oh, and btw, here's what Elina usually looks like: https://imgur.com/gallery/25Sikja Survivor: The Roman Empire Voting History *Elina won Individual Immunity but decided to transfer it to Tilapia. Post-Survivor Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Castaways Category:Survivor: The Roman Empire Category:Survivor: The Roman Empire Castaways Category:Tozza6's Contestants Category:2nd Place Category:Finalist